Remember the World
by Black-Fox49
Summary: After a meeting that isn't exactly the happiest for the countries, what could Alfred- and a certain Italian possibly have in mind? No pairings, there will be one more chapter to this (two total!)
1. Chapter 1

**((This isn't in anyone's POV in particular.))**

* * *

It was June 8th, 2013. The meeting that day had been at least five or six hours long. It had been full of many emotions; happiness in remembering the good times, sadness and hurt when the bad times were mentioned. Memories filled the room, and each one had given the representatives from each country something to say. Even the quietist of countries- Matthew for Canada, Ivan for Russia- spoke up to tell stories. But unfortunately, the most common recollections were of the worst of times- war between countries, even siblings and close friends.

During the mention of the Revolutionary War, for once the loud American rep Alfred was silenced. Tears could be seen slowly welling up in the eyes of both Alfred and the British representative, Arthur, as they seemed to remember parts of the war only they knew about. Francis offered the best sympathy he could muster up, but the dark moment of silence couldn't seem to be interrupted. Eventually, Alfred and Arthur started apologizing to each other. There were tears falling down everyone's face- the scene was so sad, watching the two brothers forgive their past of this, the War of 1812 was silently skipped over.

Following that was the First World War. That discussion was filled with regret, especially from the German side. But then again, nothing compared to World War Two.

It was Alfred who brought it up- he had said it almost casually, "WW1 may have been tough, but what about that second one?", as many of the older (and more war-experienced) countries looked at him in shock. _How could he speak of something so horrible in such a calm tone? _Almost coinciding immeadiatly with his words, three heads around the room suddenly became extremely interested in their shoes. Those three heads were seated right next to each other in a little row- Ludwig of Germany, Feliciano of Italy, and Kiku Honda of Japan. They had been almost insepreble since that war, but of course it was a huge shame that was commonly thrust upon their shoulders. Kiku was trying to be as silently dignified as he could be. The Northern Italian representative, Feliciano Vargas, had tears streaming down his cheeks and dropping upon those leather work shoes he was so facinated in, tiny little sobs jerking his shoulders. It seemed that the tears of the Italian were what it took to crack the German, although Lovino's reaction was no help.

"Choose your words carefully, you Americano bas-" Before Feliciano's brother could finish his little comment, Ludwig set a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

Directing his words at Alfred, but keeping his eyes on the forlorn Italian brother, Ludwig said firmly to the younger country, "Show some self control, if you would. Not everyone won in this war like you did." Feliciano's sobs could now be heard clearly from every side of the table, as it became the only sound it the room. No one moved, said anything, but even the great Ludwig's eyes were becoming a bit wet with memories.

Alfred, seeming to be in a state of slight regret (odd for such a hero...), scooted his wheelie chair backwards silently. He stood up, and, all the while, not looking anyone in the eye, walked over to the small Italian representative. Feli appeared not to notice at first, but a silent gasp was heard when Alfred threw his arms around the shoulders of poor little Feliciano Vargas.

"I'm so sorry sir, I did not mean to upset you."

Even Feli's head jerked up at this, his mouth slightly agape in shock. "S-sir?"

"Yes sir, you are an elder to me. So of course I will adress you as so," Alfred was giving the Italian rep a little hint of a smile while he spoke, comforting Feli. With that, Al rose back up and seated himself back in his respective seat.

Silence again encased the room, soon broken again by the words of the now cheered-up Talian, "You don't have to call me that Mr. Alfred~ It's okay, you didn't mean to!" Feliciano was now once again head up, bouncing lightly in his seat. Tints of angry red were still splashed on Romano's face. Luckily, that was the end of the conversation.

The other wars were politely skipped over, as America stood up at the head of the table to speak to the other countries, "So everyone, there was a point to this! As you all know we will be having some much-needed renovations done to the meeting building for the next few weeks, and I thought we could use some of our extra money to create a memory... Something!" He grinned, as everyone expected him to say what the thing was, but there was an awkward quiet as he did not continue.

"Well...What is it then?" The French man questioned.

"That's what we need to figure out!" Alfred responded.

Arthur facepalmed, "You git, you're going to announce it even when you haven't thought it through?"

"Nooo, we're going to make suggestions and then vote!" America beamed in response to the Brit.

Unfortunately, as these words were spoken, the reps took this as a cue to start yelling out their suggestions.

"A picutre!"

"No, a painting!"

"A statue of the awesome me, of course!"

Hands were flailing and people were jumping up, trying to catch Alfred's attention- but this only angered the country. "Everyone _sit down now!_" He yelled at them, trying to look as intimidating a s possible. Hands were put down, and everyone sat back down on their chairs calmly. But, in this, one hand was still respectively raised, waving just a bit at America.

Alfred sighed, "Yes, Feliciano, what is it?"

* * *

**I'll leave you guys with that! This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I thought it through and I decided on making one more chapter to this. Sorry if anyone was expecting another chapter for my first story, it took me a while to figure out I needed to check it as complete .**

**Thanks for reveiws favorites and foolows, keep reading lovelies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's part two to 'Remember The World'! Sorry if I take a while to write updates and new stories, I don't have a lot of free time for this. In any case, enjoy~**

* * *

As the countries strolled up to the building, a scent different from the usual filled their nostrals- the strong stench of burning rubber, which they recognized from the last remodeling. It was concrete being poured, and, apon closer aproach to the building, it was shown that the sidewalk was being relaid. Two representatives were already standing there watching; Feliciano Vargas of Italy and Alfred Jones of America. The Italian had a drunkenly happy grin on (as usual), and Al stood beside him with his hands on his hips looking proudly at the walkway. Each country knew what was going on, as they had already heard Feliciano's suggestion in the previuos meeting.

Feli summoned everyone after the whole congregation was present and started talking, waving his hands in different motions, "All you've got to do is.." He was relaying the instructions, while the other reps listened closely. After a minute or to of this pre-unit, he clapped his hands and did a live demo. Italy knelt down on the ground, keeping his knees away from the wet concrete, and pressed both of his hands into the still moist mixture. He patiently waited for a moment before raising his hands back up and writing beneath the imprints, 'Feliciano Vargas- North Italy- 1861'.

Ludwig, who was standing behind him, smiled a bit and questioned, "I thought you were older than that?"

"Ve, si but I was only my own country that year!"

Everyone laughed, than the edges of the wet sidewalk were being stamped by hand after hand.

"China-senpai, your hair is in the cement..." A Japanese voice said. China responded, "Oh, not again aru!"

Laughing and smiling encased the whole meeting building that day, especially with a less depressing dicussion going on.

Lovino Vargas, who had just begun to press his hands between Feli's and Antonio's, asked America, "Why don't you ever dress-a like a cowboy?"

"Oh yah, si! Americans are all cowboys in-a the movies!" Feli chirped, while Britain and Canada smirked at the slightly embarresed Alfred.

His cheeks tinted a bit pink, Alfred responded, "N-no, that's not true." A grin rose to his ears, "That's like saying all Italians are cooks!"

Ludwig looked at Alfred a bit funny. "They aren't?" Turning to Feliciano, whom the German had always thought represented the inner Italian spirit of cooking.

"No, you-a stupid potato bastard!" Romano glared at Ludwig.

"Und why do you think I like potatos so much?" Luddy replied, returning a playful glare.

Ivan, who had stayed silent until then, bursted in. "Ahaha, yes, why we think these things of others is odd da?" His usual purple aura was still glowing, but maybe a little less bright this time. The Russian, seated next to the quiet Kiku, patted Japan on the shoulder. Shivers ran down the back of Honda, as Ivan continued, "You see, if you all just became one with me I would not be so bad..."

It went on like that for another two hours. Even as the walk was filled with hands, there were still conversations to continue!

And so now, because of one Italian's idea, every country will be remembered.

* * *

**And... Scene! Haha sooo, I was going to post a Death Note Mother's Day fanfic yesterday, but right when I was going to my internet was blocked and it all got deleted... I guess if you guys still wanna see it I could rewrite it, but tell me in the reviews whether or not I should. And of course, tell me how this story was, favorite and follow! :) Thanks lovely readers, and while you do that I'll keep writing!**


End file.
